


you shook me all night long

by starkly



Series: you've been thunderstruck [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Casual Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: “You cannot sleep with a groupie,” Loki says to Thor, wrinkling his nose in disgust."Who says I’m going to sleep with him?”Loki gives him a pointed look and Thor actually manages to keep eye contact with him for five whole seconds before he looks away.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: you've been thunderstruck [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	you shook me all night long

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2020 and [posted here](https://aleator.tumblr.com/post/634837352252112896) on my tumblr writing blog. This fic was proofread before being uploaded here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Prompts taken from the AU-gust 2020 challenge list on Twitter. Day Thirteen: Rock Band AU.
> 
> Title taken from AC/DC.

Thor didn’t start a band to get rich and famous. As the frontman for a Norweigan death metal group based in New York City, being popular is the farthest thing from his mind. As long as he has his friends, his guitar, and enough fans to fill a small venue, that’s all he needs.

“Great, Romanoff brought her annoying engineer friend again,” Loki mutters as they’re setting up their equipment for a show one evening.

Thor’s head immediately snaps up and he looks out over the crowd for the distinct flash of Natasha’s red hair. Sure enough, he spots her and her usual gang of friends in the small crowd, the dark-haired man in question standing beside her. Loki might have called him annoying, but it’s pretty obvious to everyone that Thor’s embarrassingly smitten with him despite having only met him a couple times at their gigs.

“Don’t get distracted,” Sif teases him, poking him with her drumstick. “We’re on in seven minutes.”

“I never get distracted,” Thor says, scoffing.

He proves it by playing through their set perfectly. Most of the crowd is probably here to see the band they’re opening for, but whatever gets people listening. If they can sell a few CDs or hand out their business card after the show, that’s good enough for Thor.

Afterwards, when they’ve packed up their stuff and the headlining group is on stage, they grab some drinks and make their way over to their other friends to enjoy the rest of the show. Thor chats with Natasha and Barnes a little bit, but soon enough he ends up next to Tony while everyone else is otherwise distracted.

“Great show today,” Tony says, smiling at him. “Natasha gave me one of your CDs so I could listen to your older stuff, it’s really good.”

Thor winces slightly, silently cursing Natasha. “It wasn’t The Dark World, was it?” He groans when Tony nods. “I’m going to kill her.”

“No, I’m serious! It was good,” Tony protests, clearly amused if the look on his face is anything to go by. “I don’t normally listen to death metal but you guys aren’t as annoying.”

Thor laughs in surprise at the odd compliment. “Thank you?”

“I totally mean that in a good way. You have a really unique voice and you don’t ruin it by just screaming every lyric.”

Thor’s glad the club is kind of dark because he’s pretty sure he’s blushing. How embarrassing.

They spend the rest of the evening talking, first more about Thor’s music, then about stuff outside the band, and at the end of the night Thor’s walking away with Tony’s number in his phone, feeling like he’s floating away on cloud nine.

“You cannot sleep with a groupie,” Loki says to him when he finds out, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“First off, he’s not a groupie, he’s a friend of a friend,” Thor points out.

“He has all our CDs and one of our t-shirts.”

“Secondly--wait, really?”

Loki shrugs. “Romanoff was telling me he asked her for more stuff after that last show. I think she’s encouraging him.”

“Huh. But anyway, secondly, who says I’m going to sleep with him?”

Loki gives him a pointed look and Thor actually manages to keep eye contact with him for five whole seconds before he looks away.

“Look, you cannot sleep with anyone who’s interested in our music, because when they inevitably break your heart, it fucks up our music. Remember Amora?” Loki reminds him.

Thor tries very hard not to remember Amora, and he doesn’t want to start remembering now. “That’s different. She was just…”

“A bitch?”

Thor shakes his head. “Tony’s not like Amora. It’s not like it’s anything serious anyway. We’re just texting. Well, and--”

“Stop,” Loki says emphatically, holding up a hand. “I don’t want to hear it.”

So Thor doesn’t tell Loki, but he does keep texting Tony. And regular texts turn into dirty texts, then dirty pictures, and then Thor’s frantically kissing Tony in the dim bathroom hallway of the club where they play their next gig, hyped up on the adrenaline of a good show and the excitement of seeing Tony again. Tony kisses him back just as urgently, hands clutching at Thor’s jacket as he tugs him down to his level.

Thor really shouldn’t do this--he’s terrible at being casual--but when Tony pushes him toward the bathroom door Thor goes without hesitation, eager to take whatever he can get.

It continues like that for a while, texting and hookups, Tony coming to every show, never getting any more serious than that. And it works! Thor is completely fine not having anything serious. Tony is fun and hot and funny and supportive and sweet and kind and--

Oh. Shit.

So maybe Thor was right and he can’t do casual at all. That doesn’t matter because he’s not about to lose what he has with Tony just because he likes the crinkles Tony gets around his eyes when he smiles or because he enjoys the sight of Tony wearing one of their band t-shirts. He can do casual! It’s fine.

Tony has a nice apartment, and Thor finds himself over there about once a week, sometimes twice if they can find the time and are feeling frisky. He’s never stayed the night, though he keeps daydreaming about Tony asking him to stay one day. As daydreams go, it’s rather tame, but Thor supposes this is just his life now.

They’re making out on Tony’s couch after finishing off the takeout dinner Thor brought over just so he’d have an excuse to spend more time with Tony before they have sex and he inevitably has to leave. It’s raining outside, a light tap tap tap against the windows, which is incredibly soothing to Thor even with a lapful of horny engineer. He can’t help thinking it would be nice to fall asleep to the sound of rain with Tony by his side.

He’s got one hand groping Tony’s ass, the other cupping the back of his head, and Tony’s pressed against him chest to chest, kissing him greedily, both of his hands tangled in Thor’s hair and messing up his braid. Thor uses the hand on Tony’s ass to hitch him up a little higher, pressing hungry, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Tony moans and tips his head back, giving Thor more space to work his magic as he says, “Christ, I think I love you.”

Both of them freeze. Neither of them move for what feels like hours but is probably only a couple seconds. Then Thor lifts his head from Tony’s neck and Tony lets out a loud, nervous laugh.

“Ha! Love having sex with you, I mean,” Tony says, looking uncharacteristically awkward. “Love, uh. Love--”

He trails off, failing to come up with another suitable cover for his slipup.

Thor still has his hand on Tony’s ass. He thinks maybe he’s in love too.

“Tony,” he says quietly, and Tony shuts his mouth, giving up his attempt to explain himself in a suitably platonic way. “Do you want to get dinner with me sometime?”

“We just had dinner,” Tony points out. “Like, technically, we’ve had a lot of dinners.”

It’s cute he gets chatty when he’s nervous, Thor thinks. “A dinner date. Officially,” he clarifies for the sake of Tony’s nerves. “I’d like to date you.”

Tony looks stunned, like he can’t believe this is happening, and Thor knows how he feels. After a few moments of silence, Thor starts to worry that Tony doesn’t actually want that and he’s just made a fool of himself, but then Tony blurts out,

“Yes. I’d love that. Dating you.”

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Thor grins and pulls Tony back into a hug, sliding his hand up to wrap around Tony’s waist. Tony hesitates a moment, then wraps his arms around Thor’s shoulders and hugs him too. They stay like that for a little while, quiet save for the sound of the rain lightly hitting the window, until finally Tony speaks up again.

“We can still have sex now though, right? You’re not going to make us wait until the third date or something?”

Thor laughs and leans back so he can look Tony in the eye, cupping his face with one hand. “Yes, Tony. We can still have sex.”

After that, Tony doesn’t waste any time tugging him back down to kiss him again, and Thor just stands up right like that with Tony in his arms and carries him off to the bedroom. Maybe this time he’ll finally get to stay the night at last.


End file.
